Unique
by MermaidOfTheSea123
Summary: This is a very special type of welcoming ceremony. Why? Faries everywhere line up just to get into these things, but every fairy will want to see this. The day has come when the prophecy is fulfilled, and Queen Clarion is silently panicking. What prophecy? Read and find out. Only question is, what will the fate of Pixie Hollow be, now that she is here.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hope y'all enjoy and plz don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, and leave comments or pm me, whateves ^-^ {*NOTE* This story is told from the P.O.V. Of the Main Character.}_

 **Chapter 1: Colorless~**

My breath was taken away. 'Wow' I thought. The scene was gorgeous and I felt so warm. It was dark here, but there were many small bugs creating light. I remember hearing a laugh, and now I'm here. Here with them. The fairies.

I felt safe and needed. Everyone was looking at me smiling in awe. I twirled a few times to look at everything. My speed whipped my brown hair and my dress, which was pure white, made from a flower of some sort I guessed. Possibly a Calla Lilly. I liked it. It was soft to the touch as I ran my fingers along the pretty material.

I smiled again. Happy and anxious.

Gasps along with other comments I couldn't make out, were all around me as I decided to sit back down. I crossed my small legs and smoothed out the soft garment I was wearing. Looking up, there were dozens! Dozens upon dozens of faries. I saw pink ones, yellow ones, green ones, blue ones, purple ones, and even orange ones! This place was amazing.

It wasn't long after that, and I was blinded by three balls of light that came together to form a lady. Her wings were absolutely stunning! I stood back up and covered my face with my forearm, allowing her bright light to shine like a small star. She was gorgeous! There was gold dust trailing her as she flew with her golden wings. She had brown hair, similar to mine, and she smiled. It was a rather welcoming smile.

"Hello," Her voice reassured me. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I am Queen Clarion" Lots of claps erupted and I felt even happier, if that was possible. The women in the golden dress continued, "Now, let us see how those wings turned out shall we?"

I nodded and allowed her to turn me, my back facing her. I saw a circle of the golden dust encircle me and I closed my eyes, next thing I remember is gasps surrounding the room. Quickly I opened my eyes and turned to see a shocked Queen. 'Oh no..' I thought.

"What is it?" I asked in desperation. Her face signaled something was wrong, or unusual, or.. something. I couldn't understand. I felt less happy and more worried. Me emotions falling faster by the second. What was happening?

The queen pointed subtly at my wings and I turned my head slightly before gasping myself.

My wings were not clear like every other fairy. They were White! Well, white sparkles. They resembled Queen Clarion's, but rather than gold sparkly dust, mine were white!

The strangeness didn't end there, my hair had turned completely white and somehow it was longer and styled with multiple curls and accent braids. I gasped looking into the mirror that was nearby. I looked so different, but how?

Turning to the worried queen I spoke, "What.. what has happened to me?" She had no words. She just stared at me, along with everyone else in the crowd. I winced, no longer feeling welcome or happy. Everyone was speaking in murmurs to one another. 'What had I done..' Is all I thought.

I allowed myself to sink back to the ground and I dared not to look up at the disappointed queen. She was shaking, as her hand extended to me. I looked up with small tears forming in my now gray colored eyes. My wings were no longer happy, instead they folded on one another as I sat. How quickly this went from a happy occasion and a time of joy, to a rather sad one. I ruined things.

"Ashen." The queen said quietly.

I looked up, concerned and confused."What?" I whispered.

"Ashen," She replied a little louder so everyone else could hear. "Ashen is your name young one." She rested both of her hand on my small one. I swallowed, feeling more alone than ever. I felt so out of place. The queen cleared her throat and sighed before continuing with one last thought.

"It means colorless." she says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Colors**

It had been 2 days and I was still alone here in the darkness.

"Ashen" I whispered to myself. The name sounded nice in my mouth. It sounded like it really did belong to me. I folded my hands in my lap as I sat on the floor of the main room I was brought into.

After my "Welcoming Ceremony," Queen Clarion had me immediately brought to the most distant part of the forest. I didn't understand. Why was this happening to me? This wasn't how this worked.

I looked again at my sparkling wings, the ones that ruined everything. Normal faries enter Pixie Hollow, get a name, and a talent. Not gasps and disapproval, and certainly not being taken away. This isn't at all how I pictured my life as a Pixie to be.

I sighed before standing up and attempting to fly in the air. I hadn't been taught yet, I was thrown into this solitary confinement instead. I tried to smile for the hundredth time that day, but all the came out was tears.. again. What had I done to deserve this?

"Guys! Over here!" I perked up and looked above me. All I could see was the little opening in the lid that covered my hole, with a slight ray of light coming through. Sometimes I played with this ray of light. I'd let it dance on my hand and pretend that I wasn't stuck in here.

"Shh! They might be following us!" I squinted my eyes to try and see whom the sound was coming from.

"Tinker Bell! Do you have ANY idea what will happen to us if we are seen here?!" Another voice said. This one was a little more grainy. A new voice followed.

"I think I saw the guards go over here.." I assumed this was the Tinker Bell the other person was talking of.

"Oooo look at all these awful weeds. The poor little flowers have no room to grow.." That voice was new. It had kind of a southern accent I decided.

"Hello!" I called up, cupping my mouth with my small hands to try and make my voice louder.

No response.

"Hello?" I tried again. "Is somebody there?" I desperately called.

I then heard whispers, indicating that yes, there was more than one person, as I assumed.

Next I saw a foot and then a leg fall through the hole that gave me light. A shreek followed thereafter.

"Ahhh!" The foot had a small brown shoe on it. It resembled a leaf.

"Fawn!" Several voices called before grunting. Each girl, I could tell, was trying to pull this.. Fawn.. free.

It was at this moment I decide to call up. I used one of the two names I'd learned. "Tinker Bell!" I screamed, "Please! I'm down here!".

I could hear gasps and then I saw Fawn's foot be pulled free from the hole. Next, I saw an eye through the hole. It left and said, "Fawn.. I think you found her.." The eye returned.

"Hi! I'm Tinkerbell.." Her voice sounded happy. I smiled, a smile of relief really.

"Hello.. I am Ashen!" I replied, then heard the southern voice again.

"Sugar are you okay down there?" I swallowed then quickly replied.

"No. I am confused, cold, and I feel so alone. Please don't go!"

There was silence and then the eye returned, which I hadn't noticed it left before.

"The poor thing!" a new voice chimed.

"We have to help her!" It was Tinkerbell.

"NO!" This was the grainy voice returning.

"Vidia! We need to help her. Nobody deserves to be down in that hole.." That was Tinkerbell, coming to my defense. I was so grateful to the little fairy whom I hadn't even met formally.

"Why do you think Queen Clarion put her down there in the first place Tink! She's dangerous!" That was Vidia.

Then there was silence.

"We should at least give the poor thing some light.. that little hole won't do.." This was a voice I heard, but didn't have name for.

"Good idea Dess.." Ah! Dess.. yes, I liked her already too.

I found myself back on the ground, trying not to get my hopes up to high. After all, Vidia had made a valid point. Why would I be down here unless there was a reason. Granted, it isn't a reason I agreed with, but I'm sure the queen has other reasons.

I pulled my legs up to my chest before and buried my face in them. I listened for a few more minutes as the girls argued. Eventually, I heard Vidia back down, and then I heard what I thought was Dess, asking for help on lifting the lid.

I stood up and smiled with extreme relief and ope returned to my heavy heart.

With a final pull, the lid was off and light flooded the hole I was in. Next, six fairy heads poked on the edge looking down at me. They stared at me. Each one pointing out things that were different or new to them.

"Look at her hair.. she's like a winter fairy!" "No NO.. look at her wings.. shes not." "Well what about her dress?" "And her eyes.."

One by one they spoke about me. Then one fairy decided to jump into the dark hole next to me.

The other girls gasped, yet I could tell, they each wished they had her courage.

"Hi.." The girl whispered. She was wearing a green dress and had her blonde hair pulled up. Her eyes were bright blue and she smiled warmly.

"Hello..." I replied.

"I'm Tinkerbell.." She held out her hand and I looked at it. After a long while I took it gently and she shook it firmly. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tinkerbell.." I released her hand and pushed a strand of my white hair behind my right ear. "I'm Ashen..". I folded my hands in front of my and looked down. Tinkerbell then proceeded to wave her hand to her friends, signaling for them to come down. One by one they did. The last girl to come was rolling her eyes and had a dark purple coloration in her hair. 'This' , I decided, 'was Vidia.'

"Hi.. I'm Fawn!" This girl had her chestnut hair in a long braided fashion. She wore a nice outfit, pants and a top, complete with shoes. All made from brownish leaves. She informed me she was an animal fairy.

I shifted my eyes to another girl to the left of her. This was Iridessa. She had darker skin than the others and her outfit was a brighter yellow. Made form flowers I guessed, though she was a light fairy.

Next was Rosetta. She was the one with the southern accent and a pink dress. She seemed very prissy almost, yet nice. I suppose high maintenance would be a better description. This was a garden fairy I learned.

I also met Silvermist who seemed shy. She was a water fairy. I had a brief exchange with Vidia, the wind fairy, and then I found myself talking with Tinkerbell again. She was ironically a Tinker fairy.

All these girls wearing different colors to express who they are, and their contribution to Pixie Hollow. Who was I? I had no color.. I was Ashen.

Colorless.


End file.
